Justin Cook
Justin Ryan Cook (born April 4, 1982 in Austin, Texas) is an American line producer, producer and voice actor. He's the cousin of voice actor Aaron Dismuke. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Brood Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *All Out!! (2016) - Soga (Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Kurt Click *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Suzuki, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Jurgen (ep22) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Tsunemi Chiba *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Plug (ep7), Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Osaki (ep7) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Akuma (ep28), Daisya Barry *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Dende (ep7) *Drifters (2016) - Noashi Kanno (Announced) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Neil, Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - The Towji (ep7) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Tasaki (ep11) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Cesario (ep24), Techie 1 (ep14) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Rico (ep4) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Eijiro Kirishima (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Knees *One Piece (2014-2016) - Bellamy, Eustass Kid, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Gangster A *Overlord (2016) - Igvarge (ep11) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Platoon Captain, Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Seishiro Hiragi (Announced) *Shin chan (2008) - Buriburi Zaemon (ep27) *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Strawberry Heart (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Night Porter (ep21), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Yashiro (ep6) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Yoshito Sorimachi 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Yusuke Urameshi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Iori Matsuo *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Toji Suzuhara *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Toji Suzuhara, Additional Voices *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Hohenzollern (ep5) Video Games 'Video Games' *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Minions *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Lost Legion Infantry#2, Prankster Lost Legion Soldier *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Cell Jr. *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Kuro, Yusuke Urameshi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Devilman *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Comm. Officer, Devilman *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Cell Jr., Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Cell Jr., Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Cell Jr., Majin Buu (Gohan, Gotenks absorbed), Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Cell Jr, Majin Buu (Gotenks Absorbed), Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan Absorbed), Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Cell Jr., Dende, Devilman, Great Ape Raditz, Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Dende, Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (59) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2017. Category:American Voice Actors